What A Perfect Way To Start The Morning
by CourtneyScott
Summary: Dean is having bad dreams, and Sam wants to know what they are about. *Wincest. *Oneshot *Established Relationship.


***I don't own any part of Supernatural, as I'm guessing everyone already assumed.**

***Here's a Wincest warning that isn't really needed.**

Dean walks into the motel room that is their current two-twin-bed home with two coffees and a bag of donuts, and sees no one.

'Sammy?'

'Yeah?'

Sam responds walking out of the bathroom.. dripping wet, in only a towel.

'Uh... Nothing... Never mind.'

Dean tries not to stare… but that proves a bit difficult so he turns away taking a flask out of his jacket, pouring some into his coffee and taking a swig.

'Alllriiight... we did laundry right?'

'Uhm yeah... clean clothes, blue duffel'.

'Kay, thanks.'

Sam walks over and unzips the bag, pulls out pants and a shirt, and seeing that Dean is still turned around, drinking, he drops the towel and gets dressed.

Once Sam is done, he starts to speak.

'So this new case-'

'SAM, MOVE!'

Too late.

Sam lay on the floor, bleeding, dying. Whatever that was that Dean saw behind him that hit Sam, demon, another hunter, a spirit? It was gone.

So what does Dean do? Well, the same thing he does every time Sam dies…

He wakes up.

* * *

'AHHHH!'

'Dean? Dean, Are you okay?'

Sam runs from the bathroom, and walks over to the queen size bed he and his brother are currently sharing, and kneels down.

'Uhm.. Yeah, bad dream...'

Dean says rubbing his hands over his face, chuckling and giving off his famous grin; need mind you too someone who doesn't buy it at all.

'..no big deal Sammy'.

Sam leans over and kisses Deans forehead, then sits down next to him on the bed.

'Well considering that is the 6th no-big-deal bad dream in about month, how 'bout you finally own up and tell me what about?'

'Nah Sammy, I-'

'No more excuses Dean. Spill. Now.'

'Sam would you just let it go? Jeez..'

Dean tries to get up out of bed when Sam pushes him back down.

'Is this gonna get kinky?'

'No. But it will get rough. Tell. Now.'

'Uh. Fine. But I'm rambling so we can get through this as fast as possible so keep up, I won't repeat myself.'

Sam nods.

'We finally got together when I was sent to the pit. When I got back we started where we left off. Right? We had it good, and its good again, should be great… Thing is, when I left, I never felt like I was leaving you, I felt like you were leaving me… 'cause no matter where I am Sammy, you're my home, ya know? So lately I've been having these wacked out dreams about me not being able to have you, and wanting you… you know, in the sinful way we do it here…'

_'Damn Dean always trying to lighten the mood' _Sam thought to himself.

' ..and then you leave me. Whether it's 'cause of death... or you just leave. For a girl, sometimes a guy… sometimes just 'cause you don't wanna be with me no more.'

'…'

'Well... the end. Happy?'

Sam clears his throat.

'Dean… Every. Single. Night. I dream of you not being around anymore, and it kills. You being in hell, put me through hell. Not saying as bad as you, I mean, 4 months vs. 40 years… but the thing that keeps me from waking up screaming? Knowing you'll be there when I wake up. So… Dean... I'll be here when you wake up. Always.'

Sam cups Dean's cheek as Dean stares at him, and slowly starts to smile..

'Thanks Sammy, I know. It just... sucked ya know. Being away from you. I literally Went. Through. Hell; but being away from you was the worst part.'

Sam leans over and captures Dean's lips. Dean was glad to have finally got this off his chest and being here and now with his Sammy, kissing him, and being touched by him, he couldn't help but think two things; _man I am so in love_ and _what a perfect way to start the morning_.'

As Sam pulls away from the kiss, and they both take deep breaths, Sam lays a huge smile on his face, and speaks first.

'Well, we gotta get up and ready, but what a perfect way to start the morning huh?'

Dean tugs at Sam's shirt and pulls him close.

'Yeah'

He says seductively... and the kiss continues.

***Hides* Does it suck? **


End file.
